


A Push, A Pull

by Cruisinwritealong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisinwritealong/pseuds/Cruisinwritealong
Summary: Denying their ever growing attraction was increasingly difficult. The tension between them grew as they protected their partnership above their desires. It was exhausting, pushing it away over and over, only to have it pulled back to them by some invisible magnet.





	A Push, A Pull

During their eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter actually managed to make amends. Animosity yielded to apologies, and old wounds found time and space to begin healing. Hurt was a language they both spoke fluently, allowing them to find common ground and build bridges to acceptance. The pathway to mutual respect slowly opened to them.

As they endured the first year of Auror training they found their friendship. It was fragile at first but grew every day during long lectures, draining practice duels, difficult physical conditioning, and pints after hours at the pub with their peers.

By the second year of training they were closer than ever, solidified in their bond. No one was especially surprised to hear that they would be partners-in-training for the remainder of the year. They would work mock cases and face real-life scenarios, competing with the other pairs and earning points as they completed each assignment. They quickly found themselves excelling and ranked in first place. The head auror himself even boasted of their efficiency in spite of their infamous arguments. They sat and shared a small chuckle, a nod of acknowledgement, and a very knowing look.

They shook hands and slapped shoulders and congratulated themselves. Rounds of drinks were bought for them again and again at pub nights. Outwardly they were partners and friends and first place and things were only looking up.

Inwardly however, something new was beginning to pull on their hearts and push into places deep down inside. They both felt a bittersweet reality blooming as the days went on, as a close friendship was yielding to something far stronger inside themselves. Inwardly, for the first time in a long time, they kept a secret from each other.

Eyes lingered a bit too long on lips and collarbones and shoulders and asses, darting quickly away so as not to be caught. Bodies stood or sat closer and closer, pushed together but then quickly, awkwardly pulled back. Pubs nights were no longer a relaxing unwind over a pint and became few and far between.

Denying their ever growing attraction was increasingly difficult. The tension between them grew as they protected their partnership above their desires. It was exhausting, pushing it away over and over, only to have it pulled back to them by some invisible magnet. The pull morphed into a push and suddenly it was incredibly difficult and strained to be together, worse to be close. It became harder and harder to stay professional and friendly.

Miscommunication was rampant, all other words stuck behind the ones they could not, would not, dare say out loud. They found themselves out of sync and awkward. They fell from first to third place, then stumbled down to sixth. Frustrations were mounting in more ways than one. Fights that were once productive about how to proceed on a case became more frequent, more intense, more obscure. They found themselves unsure what the rows were actually about at all. Soon all they were doing was fighting, so at war with their feelings, they turned on each other.

And then during a practice duel, Draco actually connected a hex and Harry connected back. Wands were dropped and fists were thrown. Angry words were shouted as the instructor was forced to magically pull them apart.

With bloody noses and split lips the pair sat in the head auror’s office, disheveled and disappointed and raw. They were placed on probation and reassigned to new partners. They left ashamed and defeated that day. The silence was deafening as each man walked home in separate directions.

Later that night they both craved a liquid escape and walked alone to the pub. They each mingled about the crowd, carefully avoiding one another. Then, each seeking yet another refill of fire whiskey, found themselves forced to press close together at the crowded bar, but there was a mile of unsaid words between them. The bar tender set both their refilled glasses down at the same time. They made tentative eye contact and then wordlessly walked to a quieter, empty table and sat.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“I am too. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I don’t want to lose you...as a partner I mean.”

“No. No me either. And I- I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“When did this get so hard? What the fuck happened?”

“Well, I am incredibly drunk so I may not know exactly, but I’d say it started when I realized ...that... -fuck it, you’re not my partner anymore- I realized that I’d rather be kissing you than discussing our case.”

“You... fuck, really!? I haven’t been able to think around you for months! I can’t- your god damn ass in those fucking training pants- It’s a wonder we only dropped to sixth.”

They laughed together for the first time in what felt like ages.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re an idiot!”

“I know. Its just, I couldn’t say anything that I wanted. I didn’t want to lose you, you were my partner. And you didn’t say anything either, you prat!”

“Well. Seeing how I’m no longer your partner, what did you want to say?”

“What did you want to say?”

“I wanted to say, I just wanted- What did you want?”

“What did You want!?”

“Oh my fucking god you drive me insane!”

“Then fucking kiss me already you-“

Their lips took over for them. Pressing and dragging and opening and tilting. Their hands found hair and necks and shoulders. A push here, a pull there.

Dizzy and light headed and fucking brilliant, they slowly pulled apart. Pushed together again. Pulled apart reluctantly. They shared a soft smirk and a deep sigh of relief.

“So. You’re not my partner anymore.”

“Nope."

"Is there a case you wanted to discuss?”

“Nope. We could get out of here? Explore our new ‘team dynamics’?”

They shared a _very_ knowing smile and stood. They walked out of the pub with linked fingers, ignoring the heckling and the shouts of “Finally!” and “About fucking time!”

One pushed the door open and the other pulled gently back, long enough to flip the finger to their laughing friends.

They walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
